


May 26, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''WHAT are you doing?'' Amos wished to know as he scowled and folded his arms.Supergirl looked back and frowned after she kicked a territorial creature's leg. ''Protecting people in Smallville?''





	May 26, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

''WHAT are you doing?'' Amos wished to know as he scowled and folded his arms. 

Supergirl looked back and frowned after she kicked a territorial creature's leg. ''Protecting people in Smallville?''

''Not for long. Did you forget something this morning?''

Supergirl shrugged.

''Helping a certain preacher with feeding the chickens?''

''Ohhh. Riiight.'' 

''Mm hm. The chickens are still hungry. You can defeat the creature after you finish your chores.''

Scowling, Supergirl flew from the creature with her arms by either side of her body. She refused to glance at Amos as she went past him. 

Amos turned to the creature and lifted his hat before he followed his daughter to their farm.

THE END


End file.
